Seven Ocean
Seven Ocean is the world ocean. It divide into seven territory and each rule by Its own lord. Each sea consist of its own special feature and landmark. Each ocean kingdom do not interfere with each other otherwise war will start. 'History' Long long ago, there is only cosmic ocean exist. Creation happen, land rise and life begin to emerge from all over the place. Yemeya, the mother goddess of all water inherit the ocean from previous unknown inheritor, rule the ocean as one from millennial. Soon, there more and more power water deity rise from all over the place. Yemaya get driven out and soon the World ocean is divide by Seven Sea ruler. Hierarchy There are many water deities among the world. Each water deities rule over their own territory but however some is more powerful than other. To prevent further war ongoing, A hierarchy of water is used by all the water deities. There are total of four layer among the water deities. Each level determine their ranking and also the strength and authority of the lord. Lowest layer is for the water spirit who reside in artificial water source such as fountain, well, and pool. Second layer is for natural water source spirit which is lake, pond, hot srping swamp, or marsh. Next advance level is water spirit who reside in running water source such as water fall and river. Lastly and also the h ighest level is for the water spirit of Ocean and Sea which only has seven slot. Territory of Seven Sea World ocean divide into seven part which rule by each ocean lord. The seven are as below:- Pacific Ocean - An ocean that rule by Ao Family for generation and mostly Sea dragon reside in this ocean. Currently control by ministry of dragon. Dragon Sea palace can be found depth in the ocean Atlantic Ocean - An Ocean that rule by Poseidon and the sea has a nickname of Universe Aquarium. Currently under management of Universe Office. This is where the sunken altantis located Indian Ocean - An peaceful ocean where sunken Lemuria continent is. The Sea is famous for its name Peaceful ocean. Mediterranean Sea - A stormy sea which many shipwreck happen and many sailor drown. Smallest ocean territory among the seven seas. Also called the Danger Sea of Dead. Arctic Ocean - An icy ocean where little aquatic creature reside. Due to its icy climate. little is known about this sea. The Nickname of the sea is Sea of White diamond. Also under control of Universe office. Caribbean Sea - An Ocean famous for the pirate and Slave trade. This is mostly where hunter organization active. Many mythical sea creature has been capture and trade here. Southern Ocean - A unknown vast Ocean where the storming all days due to its ruler`s condition. The Ocean nickname is Abandon Ocean. Arial has mention that the ocean has been quiet for many centuries for unknown reason. Apart from the Seven Sea, there is a small region of sea call bermuda which has high space and time disortion. It dont belong to any of the ocean lord. It belong to a Seven Sea Ruler. Rumor has it, it an portal that link to unknown future. 'List of Members' Arial - Ocean King of Atlantic Ocean. Status : Active and Succeed from Poseidon A young prince inherit the title of Ocean King from his father, the previous King, Poseidon. Poseidon has grew old and retired from his position. Poseidon with his age limited, he has no choice to pass to arial which risk of oppress by other king. their home is sunken gloria. Also one of the seal for Lucida imprisonment. They call him Neptune Junior. His family treasure is the golden trident. Love interest of Lady Yemenja. Ao Kuan - Ocean Emperor of Pacific Ocean Status : Active and Suceed from unknown head of Ao family One of the six Elder of Ministry of Dragon. After joining force with chaos cycle, North Pacific Sea has sell to chaos cycle and act as territory of Dark Sea. Head of Ao Family. Ao Family is a dragon family hat rule the pacific ocean for many centuries. They pass down the sea from generation to generation. Untill Ao Kuan sell half of the pacific ocean to Chaos Cycle. The pacific sea is constantly at war as there are civil war among the Ao Family. The other sea dragon do not agree to join force with Chaos cycle which lead to Civil war of Ao family. Dragon of the North Varuna - Ocean Raja of indian ocean Status : Active A very peaceful ocean leader. He love his subject very much and always seek peace with other. Once upon a time, Rama wish to head to sri lanka to slay Ravana but the sea get in the way. Rama pray to Varuna but varuna do not wish to pick side. Until, Rama threaten to burn the entire sea till floor bed and create a path for his soldier to cross. Only then, Varuna promise the sea will not intefere them if they build a bridge to sri lanka. Varuna always seek riding a green aquatic bull. There is a rule not to kill in his ocean. Aegir & Ran - Ocean King and Queen of the Mediterranean Sea. Status : Aegir (Drunk and puppet) / Ran (Active and mastermind) Aegir is a Sea god of Norse. He is a drunken irresponsible ruler. He never govern his sea and drunk most of the time. He always held banquet and invite god from Vahalla to join. In the other hand without his knowledge, Ran, his Wife who has taken his role as the ruler. She create storm and cause shipwreck and drown sailor. She trap their soul and make herself stronger. Aegir and Ran has nine daughter. The nine daughter is the deity of Wave. Together with their mother, they are the real ruler of the Mediterranean sea. Which lead to the sea become the most danger sea out of the seven. Sedna - Ocean Monarch of the Arctic Ocean Status : Active Powerful Creator of the Inuit Legend. Elite Five of Universe Office. Rea`s personal guard. This make Arctic Ocean under control by Universe Office as well. Sedna`s finger get cut and her broken finger turn into all the aquatic animal in her ocean. Her father betrayal has cause her great disappointment which result the ocean to become cold and icy. Little detail is known about her kingdom as it always cover in snow. They are in good term with Altantic Ocean. Yemeya - Ocean Ruler of Caribbean Sea Status : Active Once a powerful mother goddess of Sea. Due to other water deities appear, Her territory get invaded and in the end, she has no choose to retreat to caribbean sea which is her last territory. Once upon a time, in pacific ocean, hunter chase after her and she has no choice to leave part of her power at brazil. The power has combine with drown soul of children and give birth to lady yemenja. Yemeya wear a seven color water skirt and practice poweful vodoo. She allow pirate and slave trade in her land in exchange for offering. Hendrickson is in good term with her. Gill and gillman use to live in her territory until hunter hunt all of them kind. Eventhough her territory has been decrease to current state, her status among the 7 King is still well known and to be fear. Yemeya wish to extend her territory with any mean. She has a giant squid and octopus as pet. Undine - '''Ocean Lord of Southern Ocean Status : Active / Succeed from Tangaroa Once a master of all water. She abandon her duty and went into a long slumber. Now she realize her mistake and active once again. She wish to taken up the role she suppose to be. At the same time, a previous ocean lord ask for her help. Due to her friend request, she step in as the Ocean lord of southern Ocean. Previous Ocean Lord Tangaroa is the father of all fish. Due to chaos cycle, tangaroa went berserk and start killing all his subject. Many fish escape to land and become reptile. Forest spirit accept these refuges from the madness of the ocean lord. This cause Tangaroa hate forest spirit. After few years, the southern ocean become quiet and no fish even swim there. With Tangaroa`s last sanity, he ask help from Undine to govern on behalf. After then, he went into eternal slumber. Other Sea king feel Undine is not worthy as one of the seven and decide to wages war. '''Other Notable Water Spirit Hebo - River Spirit of Huang River Hebo is a river spirit who reach 2nd Level and reside himself in Huang River of China. he has been in war with Yu the great for a long time, in the end, Yu the great win the battle by build a Giant Dam and control the river. After hearing undine become the Ocean Lord of Southern Sea. He become enraged. As a senior river spirit, he suppose to succeed the position. Hapi - River Spirit of Nile Hapi is a river spirit who also reach 2nd level and Egypt celebrate his coming as he will flood the river and bring blessing for farming. Hapi although is a generous water spirit, he also unable to stand Undine become a successor of the ocean lord position. Nyami Nyami - Waterfall Spirit of Victoria Fall. Nyami Nyami a waterfall god reside in victoria fall and worship by zimbawee tribe. He is someone who cause flood if villager did not respect him. He once kill many foreigner worker due to destroying his nature habitat. After Undine become the lord, he swear he challenge Undine and become the next lord. Lac Long Quan - Water Dragon of the East Husband of Au co, one of the elite five of Universe office. As Au co`s husband, he also side with universe office. He lead a rebellion against Ao Kuan as he aware that part of the pacific has sold out to chaos cycle. Level 2 Water Spirit. Sujin - Water God of Japanese He currently reside in a hot spring. A Level 3 Water spirit which he unsatisfied with Undine Action. After Undine abandon her subject. Kappa tribe went under his protection. Sinann - River Spirit of Shannon River god of River Shannon in Irish mythology. She appear to be a well spirit become in the legend of Fionn. She is now siding with chaos cycle for unknown reason but she do not oppose undine for becoming the lord. Ryujin - Water Dragon of the West Also water dragon of the west. One of the sub Ao family. he reside in coral palace in pacific ocean. His daughter is the famous Otohime who in love with human. Ryujin is oppose Ao Kuan Action and care little about undine inheritance. Ryujin is a Level 2 Water spirit. King Munmu - Water dragon of the south Water dragon of the south. He is also oppose action of Ao Kuan join force with Ryujin and Lac Long quan for rebellion. He is a Korean sea dragon which has many imoogi under his command. Little is known about King Munmu. he crown himself king although he only a level 2 water spirit. Fontus - Spirit of Well and fountain Fontus a level 3 water spirit who serve as lieutenant for Poseidon Army. She do not proceed her advance toward lake or swamp but in term, she govern more fountain and well. Loyal to Arial. . Lady Yemenja - Lady of the lake Member of Guardian alliance. seperate entity of Ocean Ruler Yemaya. Lady of the lake which protect excalibur and fairy tale of golden axe. Level 3 water Spirit. Scamander - River Spirit of Troy. One of the warrior who fought in trojan war. After achilles polluted his river with corpse. He become furious. he now a supported of chaos cycle. Level 2 River spirit. Do not like Undine. Thetis - Leader of Nereus Level 2 Nymph spirit. Leader of 50 Nymph call nereus. Working under chaos Cycle. They were once ally with heroes to argonaut and trojan war but for unknown reason, they become part of chaos cycle. She shown extreme hostile toward Undine as she feel as a leader of water nymph, she better than undine in every aspect. Abilities Each Ocean lord is powerful as it own right. All Ocean lord access to the power as below:- Water Manipulation - All Ocean lord can control water at will. Sea Authority - All Ocean lord appear to have command and leadership over the sea creature in its own territory Ocean Power - All Ocean lord appear to be 3 times stronger while within their own territory. If Other ocean lord enter other territory. They lose this advantage. Wave Creation - All Ocean lord able to create Wave, Whirlwind, sea tornado and even cause tsunami Storm Manipulation - All Ocean lord able to control storm in their sea to a degree. Sea Ride - All Ocean lord appear to have sea creature as their ride but only Varuna is shown rider a sea creature Emotion Link - All Ocean upon becoming the master of the Sea. Their emotion link to the sea. If they went mad like Tangaroa, the sea become stormy as well. If the master is like Ran who bloodlust so strong, it turn the sea red. Due to Varuna peaceful attitude, his sea hardly have sea wave. Weapon Mastery - All Ocean lord appear to have master a weapon such as arial wield the golden Trident Master Swimmer - All Ocean lord able to move underwater fastly Faction Due to Undine becoming the Ocean Lord of Southern Sea.. A Ocean War of Century is about to start. 1st Faction is lead by Ao Kuan who serve under chaos Cycle wish to bring Undine down and claim the sea for themselves. 2nd Faction is lead by Sedna and Arial. Both of them under the command of Universe Office to protect Undine at all cost. 3rd Faction is someone like Varuna who do not care who is the new ruler of southern sea. 4th Faction is lead by Yemaya who think she need to extend her territory and united the seven ocean once more. The Last faction is lead by several Level 2 River god who highly oppose undine become the ocean lord. War is about to start. How will Undine react. Category:Locations Category:Jona19992